narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshiro Seiryōku
Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Lion Combo, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Strong Fist, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release Armour, Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Yasaka Magatama, }} Appearance Yoshiro is an 18 year old, jet-black haired man with black eyes. His hair spikes up like some Uchiha's hair and is rather short. He's of average build and usually wears a black shirt embroidered with a large Uchiha crest on the back of it. His pants are also black and over both of them is a black a cloak that also bears the Uchiha crest. Personality Yoshiro is rather sarcastic and usually makes smart remarks and treats others as idiots. He despises most people and in battle his personality does a complete one eighty and he becomes a psychopath hell-bent on torturing his opponent before painfully killing them. History Yoshiro was born in Konohagakure within the Uchiha Clan and was given the name Yoshiro, Seiryōku. Yoshiro lived a rather normal life until he graduated the Academy and became a Genin. He was rather cold to his classmates and, upon graduating, his teammates including his sensei. He went on missions with said team after graduating and slowly it was made apparent that killing motivated him and brought him great joy; so much so that he went out of his way to mercilessly kill a bandit after he had fled and their mission had ended. He also had a plethora of natural talent as shown when he was taken off his team in order to work alone despite being only a Genin. There was also the fact that, because of his cold nature and talent, he didn't work well with his team and was far stronger than his sensei. His merciless nature and seemingly split personality was ignored because he almost always completed the mission he was assigned; albeit, with more casualties than needed. Nevertheless, as his strength was made more and more apparent -- such as his awakening of two chakra natures at a young age -- that he was far above his rank. So, he was promoted to Jōnin but, shortly after that was done, he decided that he no longer had any need for attachments and went and destroyed the only one he ever had: his parents. He reveled in the thought of murdering those who brought him into this world and when had actually killed them both he was overjoyed. However, deep inside him he was actually saddened by this which caused him to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Albeit, after that the sadness was soon overridden by the insanity. Nonetheless, Yoshiro abandoned Konoha immediately after that and roamed the Shinobi world as a missing-ninja. He came across and slaughtered many which led him to the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Senju DNA and, later on, the Rinnegan. During his travels he studied up on his powers, the Tailed Beasts, and the happenings of the world which caused him to join the Senju Clan; a 'clan' ran by the current Hokage, Nathan. Whilst staying attuned to the happenings of the world he further honed his power and developed Plasma by merging three of his chakra natures and creating a Kekkei Tōta as well as granting him great resistance to heat. However, he soon found out that this power consumed a lot of chakra and was basically unusable without a Tailed Beast. So, he set out on obtaining one that suited him most: the One-Tails. Due to him being in the Senju clan he knew exactly where it was located too, so he made his way towards Sunagakure. Category:Male